yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
SS030
is the 30th episode of the Yo-kai Watch Shadowside anime. It was broadcasted in Japan on October 26, 2018. Summary A picture that Akinori took of Ayame has won the grand prize in a photo contest. Natstume and the other are worried, but Akinori actually decides to go out with Ayame to see the picture. To watch over Akinori, who is high-spirits over the possible date, Natsume and the others secretly follow the two of them. On the lookout, the mood turns out nice, and Akinori and Ayame are starting to look like they truly are a couple. And finally, Akinori decides to confess his love to her. But, while Akinori steps away a bit, Ayame goes away somewhere. As Akinori goes to look for Ayame, the Yōma Radar picks up a powerful Yo-kai. Plot In the beginning of the episode, a handsome man is walking in a street before being captured by an unknown figure. After the opening, the episode reopened with Haruya and Douketsu in a mysterious area, getting a box for the 'princess'. Douketsu questions whether or not the skull within the box could really even awaken the princess, to which Haruya shoots his words down. Meanwhile Ayame, processed by 'The Princess', is on the rooftop, seeming to be excited to 'meet the legendary man' that she's been waiting for hundreds of years. Ayame then suddenly awakens in place she doesn't recognise, however before she can question anything, she gets a text from Akinori, telling how about how excited he is for the next day. The next day, Akinori is shown outside of a tower, in a very formal outfit, waiting for Ayame. When Ayame does finally arrives, the two enter the tower, whilst Natsume, Keisuke and Touma accompanied by Whisper and Junior watch them from afar for the rest of the day, wanting to see Akinori and Ayame's 'first date'. Later on during the 'date', Haruya suddenly calls over Ayame, who ends up being 'possessed by the princess' again, to get the box with the skull in it. After finally getting the skull, Ayame, 'possessed by the princess', finally reveals her true nature and that she wasn't actually the princess. Before Haruya and Ganryuu can even react much, Akinori's Youma radar goes off, and he and the others walk in on the scene. Thus, it is finally revealed that Ayame had been posse ssed by Jorogumo. Shocked by Jorogumo's lie, Haruya ended up in a position in which he couldn't move. To protect him, Ganryu revealed himself as Douketsu in front of everyone and went to fight off Jorogumo. However, Jorogumo is able to fend Douketsu off. Eventually, Haruya decides to try to fight Jorogumo himself, and is about to reveal himself as well but ends up falling into one of Jorogumo's traps along with Douketsu and absorbs their energy away from them. With Douketsu and Haruya down, Jorogumo begins a fight with Natsume and the others. Natsume summons Jibanyan first to help fight, before Micchy ended up intervening, shooting his Micchy Beam at Jorogumo, which did nothing, due to the Micchy Beam not effecting "Boss Level" enemies. Jibanyan ended up fighting Jorogumo, however he couldn't break through her shield and thus ended up getting swung away. Seeing that their enemy was quite powerful, Touma transformed into Fudou Myouou, starting a another fight with Jorogumo. However, Jorogumo with her shield, was able to withstand Fudou Myouou's sword and was even able to subdue him. Coming to the conclusion that Jorogumo couldn't be defeated at the moment, Jibanyan, along with Micchy, was able to get Natsume and the others out of the tower and to Akinori's house. There, they noticed a spider web shaped bruise on Ayame's body. According to Akinori's grandmother, once the entire bruise covered her body, Ayame would die. While worrying what to do, they heard Douketsu's voice, which told them to go after the Genbu Hotenfu, as it could cut Jorogumo's webs, much to the surprise of the Detective Agency, who were surprised since Shutendoji and Douketsu were also gathering the Youseiken, but Douketsu simply stated that he just wanted to save his master. Characters *Natsume Amano *Keisuke Amano *Touma Tsukinami *Akinori Arihoshi *Ayame Himeno *Mitsue Arihoshi Yo-kai *Micchy *Jorogumo (Shadowside) *Douketsu *Shutendoji (Shadowside) *Whisper 2040 *Jibanyan (Shadowside) *Junior *Fudou Myouou Ten Trivia *Jorogumo debuts in this episode. She deceived Shutendoji order to regain her strength. *Ayame is revealed to be a descendant of the priest that sealed her, hence why Jorogumo's soul was inside her. *Jorogumo is capable of subduing Kenbumajin. She knows Fudou Myouou and knew how to defeat him. References Category:Episodes Category:Shadowside Episodes